One Piece: An Untold Story
by SchalaSonII
Summary: Basically, One Piece except told from the POV of Luffy's twin sister, Flare. ZoroxOC, LuffyxNami and slight FrankyxRobin eventually.
1. Enter Luffy and Flare!

"I've gotta say, Luffy, I never thought that that eating habit of yours would one day save our lives," I told my twin brother, Luffy, who was floating in a barrel in the ocean next to me.

"Haha, thanks sis," Luffy said then just realized I insulted him. "HEY!"

I laughed a little, then the two of us went silent (my guess is that Luffy fell asleep).

We were floating for a while. I listened to the sound of the seagulls and the water until I heard a voice.

"Hey, look, barrels."

"But in the middle of the ocean?" I heard another voice ask.

"Whatever, let's just pull them in," one of the two said and I was the first to be pulled in, then Luffy.

"Whoa! This barrel's a lot lighter than the first one I pulled!" one of the guys said while pulling in Luffy's barrel.

I looked extremely angry at that comment. _'I'm not that heavy...maybe it's ju__st because Luffy's made of rubber.' _I thought, trying to calm myself down.

"SHIP OFF THE STARBERD BOW AND THEY'RE FLYING THE JOLLY ROGER!" somebody yelled.

I heard a terrified shriek followed by a cannon blast. _'What the hell?'_

Then blasts came from the east. As they came the ship began to tip and the barrel that I was in started to roll. The barrel rolled down a set of stairs. "Ow, ee, ooh, agh," I chanted as the barrel rolled down the stairs. As the barrel continued to roll, it banged into a door, began to spin, and stopped.

"Oh, barrels!" I heard a kid's voice say. _'Luffy's barrel must be here, too.' _He started rolling our barrels for a while and stopped suddenly.

"Why are you sneaking around, Coby?" a voice asked the kid. _'Pirates'_

"U-um, I w-was just about t-to deliver t-these barrels to you g-guys," the kid, Coby, stammered.

"Ya know, old Alvida's gonna have a fit if she finds out," another guy said. _'Alvida?'_

I heard someone crack their knuckles, about to punch open our barrels, when I heard Luffy go ahead and jump out of his barrel, punching one guy in the face and knocking him out.

"AHH~! THAT WAS SUCH A GREAT NAP~!" he yelled.

I sighed and decided to get out of mine.

When I stood up, I was 5 ft. 7 1/2 in, I had long, messy, black hair tied back into a high ponytail with a white ribbon, a red bandana around my head, causing my bangs to cover my black eyes, a plain white t-shirt, a katana held with a red sash, and black pants tucked into flat black boots.

I looked over to my brother, Luffy. He stood at the same height I am, has messy, short black hair with a straw hat on top, he also has black eyes that looked a lot like mine, he was wearing a red sleeveless vest, jean shorts, sandals, a yellow sash around his waist, and has a scar under his left eye with two stitches.

"Who the hell are you two?" one guy asked, pointing a sword at us.

"You know, you're friend can catch a cold sleeping like that," Luffy said, pointing to the unconscious guy.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" they yelled, unaware of Luffy's stupidity.

"Hey, Flare, are you hungry too?" Luffy asked me.

"Yup," I nodded and Luffy and I turned our backs, searching for food.

The guys both came towards us, and Coby closed his eyes.

We turned around and broke the tip of their swords.

"Who the hell are you two?" the blonde one asked.

"Oh, us, well, I'm Monkey D. Luffy hi," Luffy said.

"And I'm Monkey D. Flare," I said.

They freaked out and ran, dragging their unconscious friend with them.

"So, what just happened?" Coby asked us.

"You got us," Luffy and I said.

* * *

When we got to the cellar, Luffy and I started munching on apples.

"So, is this a pirate ship or what?" I asked Coby after I swallowed a mouthful of apples.

"No, this is a cruise ship that is being raided by pirates," he answered. "Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida."

"Who cares, anyway, I just wanna know if there are boats on board," Luffy said while inhaling a few more apples.

"I think there are some," Coby answered again.

Luffy swallowed some more apples. "Great, 'cause ours got stuck in a huge whirlpool."

Coby looked at us in shock. "The one outside, no way, no one could have survived that."

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I gotta say, that caught us by surprise."

I laughed along with the memory.

"So, Coby, are you one of the pirates?" I asked.

"Or the passengers?" Luffy added.

Coby looked down. "It was on that faithful day long ago, that day; I stepped onto a fishing boat on the outskirts of town, to go catch my dinner. Little did I know that that particular boat was actually for a pirate ship. That was two years ago. In exchange for letting me live, I'm forced to live my life as a cabin boy," when he finished, he looked even more depressed than when he started.

After a moment of silence Luffy broke it.

"You're pretty stupid ya know that."

I reached over to Luffy, and smacked him on the back of his straw hat. "Moron," I muttered, but Luffy didn't hear it.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty," Coby said, bowing his head.

"If you hate it here so much, then leave," Luffy told him.

Coby shook his head. "Are you kidding? Not a chance, no way, just the thought of Alvida's reaction scares me so much that it makes me wanna throw up!"

"Is she some kind of monster?" I asked.

Luffy smiled. "Ha, you're a moron and a coward, ya know, I hate people like you."

Coby started crying.

I looked over to Luffy and shook my head.

Coby wiped away his tears. "Yeah, you're right. If I was brave enough, I would just hop into a barrel and drift away into the ocean, like you guys. I actually have my own dream, someday, I want to outlive all of them," he said with a nervous smile on his face.

Luffy and I stared at him.

"So, what about you guys? Why did you two set sail in these seas?"

Luffy and I perked up at his question and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said.

"N-no way," Coby stuttered and looked at me. "What about you, Flare?"

"Well, same thing, I guess. Which will make me Queen of the Pirates," I put my hand to the back of my head and laughed.

Coby stared at us like we were crazy. "King and Queen? Are you both serious?"

"Yep," I said while smiling.

"B-but that would make you two pirates too!" Coby said.

"Right," Luffy said.

"Y-your crew?"

"Don't have one yet. Flare's just the beginning, she's my Vice-Captain," Luffy answered.

I smiled.

Coby's jaw dropped. I stopped smiling and frowned a little.

Luffy scooted close to him and started waving a hand in front of his face, while I poked his cheek a little.

He stood up. "King and Queen of the Pirates is a title given to those who take everything that this world has to offer, the treasure you guys seek is the One Piece!" Coby yelled at us and we nodded.

"Yeah," Luffy and I said in unison.

"'Yeah' that's it? Pirates from all around the world are looking for that treasure you know," he told us.

"So?" I asked.

"NO WAY, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY GUYS LIKE YOU CAN REACH THE PENTICLE DURING THIS GREAT PIRATE AGE! THERE ARE PIRATES WHO ARE MEANER, BADDER, AND STRO-" before he could continue, Luffy hit him on the head, and he hit the ground. "Ow, why'd you hit me?"

"'Cause I felt like it," Luffy answered bluntly.

Coby got up and started rubbing his head. "Oh, well, I'm used to it, you see, my shipmates smack me around a lot, all the time actually," he said while Luffy tilted his hat forward to cover his eyes and smiled.

I went over next to him and tilted my head down so Coby couldn't see my eyes.

"It's not about if we _CAN_," Luffy said while smirking.

"We've thought about this before, despite what you may think," I said.

"We're doing this because we _WANT _to," Luffy finished. "If we die fighting for what we want, then we die."

Coby's eyes widened.

Luffy took off his hat and stared at it. "Look, I decided long ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, and I don't want to have all to myself so I'm sharing it with Flare so she can be the Queen."

I smiled at Luffy as he put his hat back on, and we started to walk away.

"Now that our bellies are full, let's go get a boat!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, maybe if we ask for one, they'll give it to us!" I added, putting both of my arms on the back of my head.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, if I put my mind to it, if I'm willing to die for it, then I might be able to do something like that," Coby asked himself while Luffy and I started climbing the stairs that lead to the door out of here.

"Like what?" we asked.

"Do you guys think, think that I could join the marines?" he asked us.

Luffy and I looked to each other, then back at Coby. "Marines?"

"Yeah, catching bad guys has been the only thing I've ever wanted to do. It's been my dream ever since I was a child. Do you guys think I could join them?" he asked us.

"How should we know?" Luffy asked, chuckling.

"Then I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna join the marines, and then I'll catch Alvida myself!" Coby yelled.

Just then, someone punched the ceiling and dust started picking up.

"Who do you plan on catching, Coby?" a fat, old hag asked him. My guess was that this is Alvida.

Coby looked like he was about to faint.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled at him.

I could tell she was extremely angry just by looking at her.

She looked over to Luffy and me.

"My guess is that you aren't Pirate Hunter Zoro," she told Luffy.

I raised an eyebrow. "Zoro?"

"Who?" Luffy asked.

She turned to Coby. "Now, Coby, who is the most beautiful woman in the seas?" she asked him.

"U-um...no...w-wait, I know this o-one," Coby said shakily.

Luffy pointed over to her, while I jabbed my thumb towards her. "Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?"

Everyone in the room's jaw dropped.

"You BRATS!" Alvida yelled, while swinging her iron club, Luffy and I dodged it and landed in front of Coby.

"Let's go," he said.

Coby grabbed his hand and we jumped to the deck of the ship.

I got into a fighting stance. One of the pirates came towards Luffy, with his sword, but Luffy just back-flipped and kicked his head, knocking him out cold (or killed him, I wasn't sure which).

Another pirate came towards me, but I kicked his sword out of his hands and caught it and threw it overboard, then punched him in the stomach and jabbed him right on the side of his neck with my free hand, killing him on contact.

"Nice one, sis," Luffy told me.

I smiled. "Thanks, bro."

I saw another pirate signaling his shipmates to form a group around us. They did so and charged at us. Luffy and I instantly jumped up and landed in front of them a few feet away. When we looked at them, some of them were dead, others were knocked out or still visibly conscious.

Coby screamed and we knew someone was behind us. I unsheathed my katana and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Ya know, it's not nice to sneak up on someone from behind," I told him. "That's the coward's way to fight." I pulled my sword out of his stomach and he fell to the floor.

I noticed two other groups coming towards us.

"Hey Luf, you ready?" I asked him, holding my katana close.

"I'm ready, Flare," he said and the two of us charged towards the two groups.

I started slashing every one of them on the stomach deeply, careful not to kill them, they kept cutting me as I went deeper into the mob. When I exited the group, all of them came crashing down with a thud. I breathed heavily and wiped some of the blood from my face.

"Gah, that's not fair! Ganging up on me!" Luffy yelled.

When I turned around I saw Luffy grab onto two poles and started stretching himself.

"Gotcha!" he said.

"This isn't good."

"GUM-"

"No, he wouldn't," I muttered.

"GUM-"

"He would," I said and ducked.

"ROCKET!"

Luffy let go of the poles and launched himself towards the pirates, knocking every one of them out cold. I got up and went over to Luffy.

"Way to go, Luf," I said.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, Flare," he told me.

"Luffy, what are you?" Coby asked him.

Luffy stretched his mouth wide. "I'm a rubber man."

I opened the palm of my hand and all of a sudden, water emerged from it. "And I'm a water girl."

"So...you're made of rubber…and Flare, you control water I-" Coby stopped, feeling a dark presence behind him, when he turned around he saw Alvida.

"So...you've eaten a Devil Fruit," she said darkly.

Luffy let go of his mouth. "Yeah, I ate the Gum-Gum one."

"I heard rumors that they exist, but I've never found any evidence until today," she muttered.

"What's your point?" I asked, glaring at her.

"You two are more than your average deck swabber, are you two bounty hunters?" she asked us.

"No, we're pirates," Luffy said.

"Ha, pirates, all by yourselves?" she questioned.

"Maybe right now, but we'll get a crew tomorrow, or next week," Luffy said.

"So, if the three of us are pirates, but we're not under the same flag, that makes us enemies, right?" she asked.

"Uh, Luffy, Flare, we should get out of here," Coby whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, her club is so powerful and-"

"Coby, do you remember what we told you?" I interrupted him.

"What did they tell you, Coby?" Alvida asked him.

Coby looked at her directly in the eyes. "YOU ARE THE UGLIEST, MOST DISGUISTING, CREATURE IN THE SEA! IF YOU ASK ME, I'D SAY FLARE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN ALL THE SEAS!" he yelled from the top of his lungs.

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Whoa, that was a shocker," I muttered and blushed at what Coby said and before we knew it, Luffy and I started laughing at what he just said.

"What did ya say?" Alvida asked in anger.

"I'm leaving, and I'm going to join the marines so I can beat dirty pirates like you," Coby said calmly.

"Do you have any idea what are ya saying right now?" she asked him again.

Luffy and I just started dying our laughter down.

"OF COURSE I DO! I'M GONNA BE A MARINE AND WHEN I DO BECOME ONE I'M GONNA CATCH YOUR LOUSY BUTT FIRST!"

"YOU'RE DEAD, KID AHH!" Alvida swung her club towards him but Luffy blocked the attack with his head.

"Wha- why aren't you dead?" she asked him.

"I'm rubber, I can't be harmed by your club," Luffy stated. "In other words, that won't work."

Luffy pulled his fist back, while I knocked the iron club out of Alvida's hand, giving Luffy a clear punch.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" he punched her and sent her flying.

Luffy turned to the crew, "Hey you guys."

"Yes," They all answered.

"Go find a boat and give it to Coby, he's leaving your crew to go join the marines and you're not gonna stop him," he ordered.

The crew nodded in fear and hurried off.

All of a sudden, explosions started shaking the waters. I looked over to the sea and saw three marine ships heading towards this ship.

"Look, it's the marines," I said. "Probably here to clean up the mess we made," I muttered coldly.

"Ooh, perfect timing! Now, go over there and tell them you wanna join!" Luffy told him.

"Huh?" Coby looked at us.

We jumped into a boat. "Flare and I are pirates so we're outta here!"

"No wait! You can't be serious! If I approach them like this then they'll arrest me like any other pirate!" he told us.

"Why don't you just play passenger?" I suggested.

"No! The crew will rat me out!" he said.

Luffy and I looked to each other, and before we knew it, we were in a boat, with Coby getting the heck away from our little "crime scene".

* * *

We were sailing to the next island we saw. I was sitting by the edge of the boat for a while.

"So, why did you decide to tag along with us, Coby?" I asked him. "I mean, we ARE pirates, and you wanna be Marine, right?"

"Well…I…uh, thought we were friends," Coby said.

"But I thought Marines hated pirates?" I said.

"D-don't pirates hate Marines, too?" Coby asked.

"Um... well, that's kinda complicated for me and Luffy," I said. "But most Marines, yes."

He raised a pink eyebrow. "Most?"

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head.

"Hey, Alvida mentioned some pirate hunter earlier, what's he like Coby?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know, too," I said.

"Oh, you mean Zoro? The last I heard of him, he was being held at a Marine base," Coby answered.

"Oh, a weakling, huh," Luffy said, frowning.

"No, you're absolutely wrong! He's as powerful as a demon and three times as horrifying!" he yelled. "Why are you asking about him, anyway?"

Luffy smirked. "I figured if he's good enough, then I'll have him join my crew."

Coby's jaw dropped. "Just chasing him is just plain stupid!"

"You never know, he might jump at the chance to join!" Luffy said.

"He's a bad guy! So bad that the Marines caught him! Nuh-uh, no way, not a chance , there's just no way tha- ow!" Luffy smacked him on the head. "Why'd you hit me?"

"'Cause I felt like it," Luffy answered, while I started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Pirate Hunter Zoro

"Ah, what a day, it's gorgeous!" Luffy yelled, waking me up.

I groaned and put my hands on my head.

"See, Luffy? I told you were gonna wake her up," I heard Coby tell him.

I got up and yawned. "It's okay, Coby, I'm used to it."

"At any rate, we should be reaching the Marine Base soon," Coby said.

"Wow, you mean we're gonna reach the place that we originally set out for?" Luffy said excitedly.

"This isn't something to be giggly about, you know, because at the Marine Base, they're holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. This is the man that diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage, a blood thirsty beast, he's been called nothing less than a demon in human form," Coby told us.

I frowned. _'He can't be THAT bad,'_ I mean, Coby over-exaggerated when he was explaining who Lady Alvida was, so what he told us has to be another over-exaggeration, right?

"…I don't believe you, Coby," I said.

"What? What are you talking about, Flare?" he said.

"You tend to over-exaggerate a lot, Coby," I said and crossed my arms. "He's probably not _that _bad of a guy."

"Flare, what are you talking about?!" Coby looked at me like I was crazy. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious," I said with a serious look on my face.

Coby stayed silent until we finally reached the island.

"We're here! The Marine Base city!" Luffy yelled.

We started to look around the shops.

Luffy, you've got to be insane if you think this guy will join you!" Coby yelled.

"I still haven't made up my mind yet, I still gotta see if he's a good guy," Luffy said.

"HE'S IN PRISON, BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT!" Coby yelled.

Luffy grabbed a pear, took a bite out of it, and paid the lady at the stand."Hey, is that guy Zoro around here?" he asked her. Everyone seemed to go into panic after Luffy mentioned Zoro's name.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro around here," Coby whispered to us.

"Let's head to the base. You wanna be a marine, right?" Luffy asked.

"Well, of course I do, but I don't think I'm ready yet. From what I've heard, the person in charge of this base is called Captain Morgan," Coby said and everyone flipped again. Coby looked confused.

"Ha, ha, this town is such a weird place!" Luffy laughed as we walked on.

"I mean, I can understand Zoro, but why did the flip when I mentioned the marine captain's name?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe they were just jumping around for the fun of it," Luffy answered. I sighed at his stupidity.

"Oh, yeah? And how would that make sense?" Coby asked.

Luffy and I looked up, and there was a sign that read "Marine" in English and Kanji.

"Well, this is it," Coby said. "I guess this is where we part ways, guys." Luffy and I started to climb the wall.

"Where's the foot-hole?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"What are you guys doing?!" Coby asked us. "Get down from there!"

Luffy and I looked around. "Now where's this demon?"

"I doubt they'll have in the open. He's probably tucked in a cell underground."

I pointed over to a figure in the distance.

"Found him!" Luffy yelled.

"No, I did!" I yelled at him.

"C'mon, let's go get I closer look!" Luffy said and we went off to a wall closer to the figure.

"I'm telling you he's not there-" Coby was cut off by the sight of the man, tied up to a cross-like structure. He had a black bandanna, white t-shirt, black pants, boots, and a green haramaki over his right hip.

"I'm gonna go in," I said and went over the wall.

"LUFFY! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET FLARE GO THERE?! SHE COULD BE KILLED!" Coby yelled at Luffy as I walked up to Zoro.

"Hold it," he ordered and I stopped. "You and your friends are an eyesore, get lost."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "No."

I saw a little girl walk up to Zoro.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I thought you might be getting hungry, so I made you some rice balls," she answered and held out the rice balls.

"You gotta death wish, kid? Just get lost," he told her.

"But I thought you might have gotten hungry while you were tied up, I haven't really made them before but I thought I did well," she smiled.

"Now, listen here, I'm not hungry!" Zoro told the girl.

"But I-" she stuttered.

"Do NOT make me kick your ass, little girl!" he yelled at her. I frowned and punched him right on top of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"That was mean, be nice to her, she's just a kid," I told him as the bump on his head started to swell.

"Jeez, for a girl, you hit hard," he said.

I heard some footsteps and quickly hid behind where Zoro was tied up.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully," I heard a voice. When I peered through, I saw a weird blonde guy with a purple suit and two marines were behind him. "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well."

Zoro looked slightly irritated at this guy.

"Lookie, some tasty rice balls," the guy grabbed a rice ball.

"Hey, that's not for you!" the girl protested.

When the guy ate the girl's rice balls he looked disgusted. "Blech!" he spit the rice out. "These rice balls are packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt you idiot! Salt!" he yelled at the girl.

"But I-I thought they tasted better sweet," the girl said.

"Give me that!" he grabbed the second rice ball, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"No, please stop!" the girl said. I clenched my fist, trying not to come out of hiding and punch this guy.

She started crying. "But… I worked so hard on those."

"Well, too bad, you must have not read the notice," he grabbed a note from his pocket. "'Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed- signed Marine Captain Morgan' It seems even little brats fear my daddy." He turned to one of the marines behind him. "You, toss this kid out, right now."

The marine stood still and the guy grabbed him from the collar.

"Did you hear me? Toss this kid out or I'll tell my daddy that you are disregarding orders," he threatened.

"Uh...yes, sir!" the marine said and whispered something to the girl before tossing her out.

"Damn you…" Zoro muttered.

The guy laughed. "You're just dead set on staying alive, aren't you?"

"That's right…I'll make it through the month without any problems," he told him.

"Well, good luck with that," he laughed and started walking off.

"Only ten days left," Zoro reminded him.

"Oh, and you assume you'll make it through those ten days," the guy said and left.

"You can come out now," he told me.

I came out and faced him, with Luffy right next to me.

"So, I hear you're a bad guy," Luffy told him.

"What? You're still here?" he asked Luffy.

"You're stuck out here for the entire world to see, and nothing. Are you really that strong?" Luffy continued.

"Mind your own business," he told him.

"If I were you, I'd starve to death in three weeks," Luffy said.

"I've got more spirit than you've ever have, which is how I'm gonna survive this ordeal," Zoro said.

"Ha, ha, you're weird," Luffy laughed.

Zoro looked towards me than at the stomped rice ball. "Could you pick that up for me?"

I picked up the rice ball.

"Why would you want that? All it is a ball of mud," Luffy said.

I ignored Luffy and gave Zoro the rice ball. He started coughing after he swallowed it.

"See, I told you," Luffy told him.

"It was good, thanks for the food," Zoro said and we left.

* * *

"Really?" the girl, who we found out, is named Rika, asked.

"Yup, every last grain of rice," Luffy said.

"That's great," she said.

"I wonder if Zoro is as evil as everyone thinks he is," Coby muttered.

"He's not! He's good, and the only reason he's in there is because of us," Rika said.

"You're making no sense," Luffy told her.

"Sorry, it's that dumb Helmeppo," she told us what had happened to get Zoro tied up back there. Basically, the marine captain's son brought his wolves into town and when they came into Rika's family's restaurant she tried to scare it away, but when it was about to attack, Zoro threw a chair at it, killing it on contact. Helmeppo tried telling Zoro off, but Zoro threw him against the wall and pointed his sword at him. Helmeppo then made a deal with him; if he stays in the family's place for thirty days, then they all stay alive.

We heard someone in Rika's family's restaurant and went to check what happened.

We saw that guy Helmeppo there.

"Man, I'm bored out of my skull here. I suppose I could execute Zoro for fun," he said. Luffy and I clenched our fists. He would actually just do that? No, way, not on our watch. Luffy and I charged at him and punched him on the opposite sides of his face.

"Y..you two hit me! You actually hit me!" he yelled at us. "I'm gonna tell my daddy!"

"This guy is scum!" Luffy said.

"Coby, grab Luffy...now!" I yelled at Coby and he did as he was told. I then turned to Helmeppo. "Listen, the villagers may fear your daddy, but we're not from this village," I said darkly and gave him a death glare. "So, we don't care how high ranked in the marines your daddy is. He doesn't even have that high of a rank!"

"So, your saying my daddy, marine _captain _Morgan is not powerful?" Helmeppo asked me.

"Ever met a Vice-Admiral?" I asked and Helmeppo ran off.

"Flare," I turned to Luffy.

"Yeah?"

"I've decided. Today, Zoro joins our crew," he told me.

"Agreed," I said and we went back to were Zoro was.

"Yo," Luffy said.

"It's you two again? I told you guys that I don't wanna be a pirate!" Zoro told us.

"I'm Luffy and this is my twin sister, Flare. If we loosen up the ropes then you'll join us okay?" Luffy said.

"I've told you clearly! I have things that I need to do! Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate," he said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Everyone already thinks you are a bad guy," Luffy said.

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing in the past that I've regretted and it'll be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

"I don't care! You're gonna join us!" Luffy said.

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" Zoro yelled.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but once Luffy decides something, he never goes back. No matter what."

"Hey, I heard you use katana, is that right?" Luffy asked him.

"Yeah, if I'm not tied up I could use a katana..." he answered.

"Where is the katana?" Luffy asked again.

"That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure the most...other than my life!" he answered again.

"Oh! Treasure, huh? It must be something great!" Luffy said. " Okay! I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get your katana back!"

"What?" Zoro asked.

"But, if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join us!" Luffy said happily.

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Zoro yelled and Luffy started running in the opposite direction of the base.

"Okay, I'm going!" Luffy yelled.

"Wait, that's the wrong way!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy grabbed two ends of a pole and started stretching.

"GOMU-GOMU ROCKET!" Luffy yelled and flung himself towards the base.

"What...What the hell is he?" Zoro asked.

"A rubber man," I answered.

Zoro looked at me like I was crazy. Then Coby came to where we were and started to untie Zoro.

"If you help me, then they are going to kill you!" Zoro yelled.

"You shouldn't be arrested!" Coby said. "I can't stand those kind of marines!"

"Coby..." I muttered.

"I'm going to become a real marine! Just like the way Luffy-san and Flare-san are determined to become the Pirate King and Queen!" he said even louder.

"What?! P...Pirate King and Queen?! You...You're joking right?" Zoro asked..

"Nope," I said.

"Heheh, I thought it was a bit shocking when I first heard them, but they're serious!" Coby said.

"That's right!" I said. Just then, I heard a gunshot and saw Coby lying on the floor, his arm bleeding. "COBY!" I ran over to where he was.

"I'M GONNA DIEEEE!" he yelled.

"No, you're not. Not on my watch, Coby!" I told him and started to treat his wound in the best way I could.

"Run for your life," Zoro told Coby. "They're almost here."

"No! I've got to set to you free as soon as possible!" Coby said.

"Don't worry! They'll set me free in a month as long as I li-"

"NO!" Coby and I interrupted him.

"They're not gonna set you free!" Coby said. "Because they were gonna kill you!"

"That bastard promised me if I stay alive then I'm gonna be set free!" Zoro said.

"He lied! That's why Luffy-san and Flare-san punched him on your behalf! Because he was toying with you!" Coby yelled.

"What?" Zoro looked up at me.

I nodded. "It's true."

"Look! Luffy-san and Flare-san are very strong! If you three join forces, then you all can escape this town, definitely!" Coby said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THE THREE OF YOU THAT BETRAYED CAPTAIN MORGAN DIE HERE!" I turned and saw a large amount of marines, pointing guns at us.

"SURROUND THE BASE! DON'T LET THAT STRAWHAT KID ESCAPE!" a big guy, who I assumed was marine captain Morgan, yelled.

"Roronoa Zoro...I've heard of your name from long ago, but don't underestimate me, because before my great strength, you're just trash! READY!" he yelled at the marines, who were about to shoot us.

"Guys..." I started.

Zoro and Coby turned to me.

"I just wanna say that I'm not gonna leave you guys, no matter what!" I said and transformed into my Logia form.

"What the hell are you?!" Zoro asked me.

"...A water girl," I answered.

As they pulled the trigger, Luffy jumped out and blocked the attack!

"YOU...!"

"LUFFY-SAN!"

"LUFFY!" I smirked. This was going to get interesting.

"IT'S NO USE!" Luffy yelled and deflected the bullets. "WAHAHAHAHA!"

"They're not normal humans...they must have eaten a Devil Fruit," Morgan said.

"That's right!" Luffy said. "I ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi."

"And I ate the Mizu-Mizu No Mi," I said and changed back into my normal form.

"IF GUNS DON'T WORK, THEN WE'LL USE SWORDS TO KILL THEM!" the marines yelled and charged at us.

"Damn, this is so hard to untie," Luffy complained as he tried to untie the ropes.

"HURRY UP!" Zoro yelled.

"Here, let me help," I unsheathed my katana and cut the ropes for Zoro and Luffy gave him his swords. He then stopped all of the marines' swords.

"What the...?!" Morgan muttered.

"COOOOL!" Luffy yelled.

"All of you better not move!" Zoro told the marines. "One move...and I'll kill you!"

The marines cried a little.

"I'm going to join you two...either way, after this incident with the marines, I'll be an outlaw, too..." Zoro said. "But it's okay...I still have my own goals! I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! I don't care if my name is clean or not anymore! Bad guy, good guy, it doesn't matter, as long as my name is spread all across the world! If you two get in my way, I'll kill both of you on the spot!"

"Good! Be the world's greatest swordsman! Since you wanna be a member of the Pirate King and Queen's crew, if you can't do that, then we would be embarrassed too!" Luffy said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THEM!" Morgan yelled at the marines and they charged at us.

"Zoro duck, Flare...transform!" Luffy told us and we did what we were told.

"GOMU-GOMU...LEG SWEEPER!" Luffy yelled and kicked all the marines out of the way.

"Nice one, Luf," I said and Luffy gave off a goofy grin.

"Thanks."

"Sir, we can't beat them! They're just too strong!" some of the marines said.

"This is an order..." Morgan started. "Whoever just said that...get a gun and kill yourself!"

About half of the marines did so.

"That's just...evil," I said and transformed back into my regular form.

For a moment, Luffy and I looked at each other and Luffy went charging towards the marine captain.

"WE ARE THE MARINES WORST ENEMIES! IF YOU GUYS HAVE GUTS, THEN EXECUTE US!" Luffy yelled and punched Morgan, but the attack was blocked by that giant ax that was where his arm should be.

"LUFFY-SAN, DEFEAT THESE MARINES!" Coby yelled.

"People like you with low status, have no right to oppose me! I AM MARINE CAPTAIN, AXE-HAND MORGAN!" Morgan yelled and charged at Luffy.

"My name's Luffy, nice to meet you," Luffy said and dodged the attack.

"GO TO HELL!" Morgan yelled at Luffy.

While Luffy was in mid-air, he kicked Morgan right in the face and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Some marine you are...destroying Coby's dreams!" Luffy said.

"STOP!" Helmeppo yelled, but Luffy ignored him and continued to punch Morgan.

"Listen here, if hurt my daddy one more time, then the boy gets it!" Helmeppo said and pointed a gun at Coby.

"LUFFY-SAN, FLARE-SAN, I DON'T WANNA GET IN YOUR WAY! I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" Coby yelled.

"I know!" Luffy said and we both started our attacks.

"GOMU-GOMU PISTOL!" Luffy punched Helmeppo right in the face.

"MIZU-MIZU WHIP!" a whip made up of entirely of water appeared and I grabbed Coby with it.

"Thank you, Flare-san," Coby said.

"No problem," I said and noticed Morgan coming up behind him.

"LUFFY-SAN, WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU!" Coby yelled but Zoro took care of Morgan for Luffy.

"Just leave it to me, Captain!" Zoro said.

"THE CAPTAIN LOST!" the marines yelled.

"If you guys still want to arrest us, then come and get us," Zoro said.

"YES! WE'RE FREEEE!" the marines cheered.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh...?"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe its because...they hated Morgan!" Coby said and Zoro collapsed.

"Zoro?" Luffy and I asked.

"Zoro-san?" Coby asked.

"So...hungry," Zoro muttered.

Luffy and I laughed a little and I ended up carrying Zoro into Rika's family's restaurant.

"I'M FULL! I haven't eaten for three weeks, I almost starved to death!" Zoro yelled after he finished.

"Then you wouldn't have survived a month!" Luffy said.

"Hey, how come you two can eat more than me?" Zoro asked us.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat.

"...Weak-spine," Luffy said.

"Onii-san and Nee-chan, you two are so strong!" Rika said.

I put my hand behind my head. "Thanks."

"Yep! We sure are strong! And we're only gonna get stronger!" Luffy said.

"Oh, yeah, where's the rest of your crew?" Zoro asked.

Luffy and I looked at him confused.

"Didn't you guys say you were in the middle of gathering a crew? Where's everyone else?" Zoro asked again.

"Well, it's just you, me, and Flare now," Luffy answered.

"Wait, its just..." Zoro pointed over to me, then Luffy, and himself. We nodded.

"So, where are we heading next?" he asked.

"We're heading to the Grand Line!" Luffy answered.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SAYING CRAZY THINGS AGAIN! JUST HOW CAN THE THREE OF YOU GO TO THE GRAND LINE! YOU'RE UNDERESTIMATING THE WORLD'S STRONGEST PIRATES!" Coby yelled.

"We're going for One Piece so it wouldn't hurt to go in that direction," Zoro said.

"Zoro-san, even you're saying this rubbish!" Coby told Zoro.

"Why are you worrying, it's not like you're coming with us," Zoro said.

"Even though I'm not going with you guys can't I still worry? You guys are my friends, right?" Coby said.

"Right! We'll always be friends, no matter what!" Luffy and I said.

"I never really had friends as a kid...thank you," Coby said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You guys taught me to live by my dream!" Coby answered. "But you guys are being too reckless!"

"He's right you know," I said and everyone looked at me.

"What are you talking about, Flare?" Luffy asked me.

"The Grand Line is really dangerous, not to mention the number of Devil Fruit users there! We're gonna need more guys to help us. And besides, I'm the only one who can navigate, but I have my limits, none of us can cook, we barely know anything about medicine, and we don't know how to repair a ship! So, we're gonna need at least a cook, navigator, doctor, and shipwright!" I told them.

"Don't forget about a musician!" Luffy added. I punched him on top of his head.

"BAKA!" I yelled and Luffy rubbed the bump on his head.

"Ow..."

"But Coby should be worrying about himself," Zoro said.

"Huh?" we all said.

"If the marines find out that you once were on a pirate ship, they'll never let you join," he explained.

"Eh?! Really?" Coby asked.

"The marine information gathering system is top-notch too, but..." I started.

"But what?!" Coby asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Excuse me!" we turned and saw the newly appointed marine base captain in front of us.

"We were wondering, are you really pirates?" he asked us.

"Yup, we just found our second crew member!" Luffy said.

"Even though you are pirates," the new captain started, "In reality, you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful, but as marines we cannot let you stay here any longer. Please leave immediately, and as for the events that occurred we will not report you to headquarters as a sign of gratitude."

"Hey marines! What kind of bullshit is this?!" the townsfolk yelled angrily.

"They're the town's saviors!"

"Well, then, lets go! Thank you for the food, ma'am," Luffy said.

"Are you guys really leaving, Onii-san and Nee-chan?" Rika asked as we started walking out the door.

"Hey! Aren't you with them?" the captain asked Coby.

"Eh! I...um...I...I'm..not!" Coby answered.

"...Please hold on!" the captain told us. We did so.

"Is he telling the truth?" he asked us.

Luffy looked towards me. I nodded.

"You know what this guy...used to do...?" Luffy started.

"Luffy-san?"

"I don't remember where, but he used to work with this fattt female pirate. I think her name was Albida?" he continued.

"Stop," Coby said, "Don't say anymore."

"It was a fat and ugly female pirate, and this guy spent two years there-" Luffy was cut off by Coby.

"SHUT UP!" Coby punched Luffy in the face, which shocked everyone. Zoro and I just smirked.

Luffy smiled. "YOU DESERVE A BEATING!" and punched him multiple times.

"Both of you, stop it! I won't allow anymore fights in this town!" the captain yelled and Zoro grabbed Luffy by the back of his collar.

"You went overboard, Luffy," he told him.

"I NOW KNOW HE ISN'T YOUR FRIEND! PLEASE LEAVE THIS TOWN IMMEDIATELY!" the captain told us and we made our way to the docks to where our boat was.

"Nice act!" Zoro said. "Even though he's been a pirate before, it won't be such a big deal anymore."

Luffy smiled and we started to climb into the boat.

"Lu...Luffy-san!" we turned around to see Coby, saluting us. "Thank you! I won't forget you guys for the rest of my life!"

"A marine saluting a pirate, that's one for the history books," Zoro said and then the rest of the marine base came and saluted us too. Luffy waved goodbye, Zoro didn't pay much attention, and I gave a sloppy, mocking salute topped off with the signature goofy grin my whole family is known for and we continued to the next island.

_**[A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait! School's cut down on my time -.- Anyway, you might have noticed some things different in this chapter from episode 2 of the anime. That's because I incorporated stuff from the manga and the anime. Anyway, time to reply to the reviews:**_

_**Whispers-of-Eternal-Moon-Mist: Of course I plan on finishing this! Sure it'll take a long time and maybe a few temporary hiatuses, but I'll finish it for sure!**_

_**TC: Thanks! But I might just write a chapter for 1 chapter in the manga sometimes.**_

_**Juliedoo: Heh, Heh, yeah, I've seen most of those fics with HORRIBLE grammar, but since I'm a perfectionist, you won't EVER see me publish a fic or chapter with bad grammar. **_

_**But thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who favorited and added this to your alerts!]**_


	3. Luffy and Flare's Past

_**[A/N: Well, I'm sick, so I decided to kill some time and write a chapter. This will have stuff from the anime and manga again.]**_

"Grab it!" I yelled.

"Almost got it..." Luffy reached his arm out to grab his prized treasure, his straw hat, that accidentally fell of his head during a heavy gust of wind.

"Got it!" Zoro grabbed the hat just in time. _Thank god, I thought for sure it was gonna go into the ocean. _

We all sat down and sighed.

"So, why is that straw hat important?" Zoro asked.

This lead us to remembering that day.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Oi, Luffy! What are you and Flare doing?" Pirate Captain, Red-Haired Shanks asked us._

"_You sure about this?" I asked Luffy._

"_Of course I'm sure, Flare!" I looked at my younger twin brother and sighed._

"_Here," I gave him the knife and without hesitation, he stabbed himself right underneath his eye._

"_YEOWWWW!" he cried._

"_Wha...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Shanks and his whole crew yelled._

"_Let's drink and celebrate!" _

"_To Luffy's craziness!"  
_

"_And our greatness!" the Party Bar was occupied by Shanks, his crew, and us._

"_Ah, that didn't hurt a bit!" Luffy said._

"_YOU BAKA! DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT STUPID AGAIN!" Shanks yelled._

"_Really Luffy, that was kinda stupid," I told him._

"_Well, I'm not afraid of getting hurt!" Luffy ignored my comment. "Take me out to sea next time! I wanna be a pirate too!"_

"_You? You can't handle being a pirate, Luffy!" Shanks said. "Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatness weakness!"_

_I looked over and noticed a small chest with two fruits in it. One was purple that looked like a Yubari Melon , and the other was blue that looked like an strawberry. I grabbed the "strawberry" and ate it, completely ignoring the argument going on between Shanks and Luffy._

"_Captain, why we take them with us once?" I heard one of them say as I took my last bite of the fruit. "It's not a big deal!"_

"_Yeah, I agree," another guy said._

"_Yeah!" Luffy looked happy._

"_Fine, but two of you guys have to stay here," Shanks informed them._

"_Sorry, kiddos!" they said._

"_Hey! Some friends you are!" Luffy yelled angrily._

"_The most important thing is that you two are too young," Shanks told us. "Wait another 10 years and I'll think about it."_

"_Darn it, Shanks! I keep telling you that I'm not a kid!" Luffy protested._

"_Don't be mad. Here, have some juice," Shanks offered Luffy._

_I face-palmed myself. **Not again, **I thought as Luffy gulped down the juice._

"_YOU REALLY ARE A KID! REAL PIRATES DON'T DRINK JUICE! DAHAHAHAH!" Shanks laughed._

"_THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Luffy yelled. _

"_You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves," Makino, the bartender, said._

"_Yeah, I sure love making fun of him!" Shanks pointed to Luffy._

"_Luffy, Flare, do you guys want something to eat?" she asked us._

"_Sure!" I said happily._

"_Okay, just put it on our treasure tab!" Luffy said. I sighed._

"_Treasure tab? Don't try to swindle the lady," Shanks told us._

"_No! We're gonna be pirates. Then, we'll pay her with all the treasure we find!" Luffy said._

"_Just put it on Gramps' tab," I muttered to Makino, who was laughing. She nodded and gave us our food._

"_Shanks?" Luffy asked while eating._

"_Yeah?"_

"_How long are you guys gonna stay here?" _

"_Hmm...we've been using this island as our base for a year now," Shanks started. "So after a couple more trips, we'll head north and leave." _

"_A couple more trips, huh," Luffy muttered. "Well, I'm gonna learn how to swim by then!"_

"_Good luck," Shanks said._

"_Excuse me!"  
_

_Everyone turned around to see a couple of mountain bandits show up._

"_So, this what pirates look like," the leader said. "They seem pretty dumb to me."_

_I tensed up. This wasn't gonna end good._

_He walked up to Makino. "Look, we're not here to cause any trouble. We only came here to buy 10 barrels of sake."_

_Makino looked slightly nervous. "I'm sorry, but we're all out right now."_

"_Then what are these pirates drinking? Water?" he asked._

"_It's sake, but I'm afraid that's all we have," Makino answered._

"_It seems we drank the whole place dry," Shanks said. "Sorry about that."_

"_If you don't mind take the last bottle," he held up the bottle of sake._

_The bandit grabbed the bottle and broke it over Shanks._

_Makino and Luffy gasped._

"_Shanks!" I yelled and tried to attack the guy, but Luffy held me back._

"_S-stop, Flare! Now's not the t...time to get angry!" he told me and I tried to calm myself down...but for some reason, I couldn't. I really couldn't. It was like something, or someone, was telling me to fight this guy._

"_Now the floor's all wet," Shanks said._

"_Don't take me too lightly," the bandit held up a wanted poster of himself. "I've got a 8,000,000 beli bounty, and I've killed 56 people." _

_I still tried getting myself out of Luffy's grip, but he held on. "Flare, you heard him, you'll be killed!"_

"_Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again, cocky bastard," the bandit told Shanks._

"_Sorry 'bout this Makino, do you have a mop?" Shanks asked her._

"_Eh?! I-I'll clean it up, Shanks," Makino insisted. _

_The bandit unsheathed a saber and broke all the dishes on the counter. "You really like cleaning, don't you? Well, here ya go!" they started to walk out. "Later, ya chickens."_

_I really got angry and tried my hardest to brake out of Luffy's grip. Finally, I managed to, and started to run after those guys, but Shanks grabbed the back of my shirt._

"_Hey, don't try to pick a fight with those guys now," he told me._

_I managed to calm down and sat down on a stool._

"_HAHAHAHAHA! He sure got you, Captain!" Shanks' whole crew laughed._

_Shanks took off his straw hat and started laughing with them._

"_WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" everyone turned to Luffy. "DID YOU REALLY JUST LET HIM DO THAT?! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY GUYS HE HAD, YOU ALL STILL COULD'VE TAKEN HIM! YOU'RE NOT A MAN, OR A PIRATE!"_

"_Look, I know how you feel, Luffy, but it was just a bottle of sake," Shanks told him. _

_Luffy sat down next to me. "Coward," he started to eat the other fruit in that box._

"_Hey now, I know you're angry, but don't stress-eat, its not good-" when Luffy swallowed the fruit, Shanks went into panic and grabbed Luffy by the legs and started shaking him. "Spit it out, Luffy! Every last bit!" _

"_Sh-Shanks! What are you doing?!" I asked._

"_Ow, l-let me go, Shanks!" Luffy protested, and...something happened. Luffy's legs stretched and he hit the floor. "W-what's happening to me?!"_

"_Captain, the other fruit is gone too!" Lucky told him. _

"_Eh?! Luffy, did you eat both fruits?" Shanks asked him. I perked up and started panicking._

"_N-no," Luffy answered._

"_I-I a..ate it," I stammered._

"_Luffy, you ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi! And Flare, you ate the Mizu-Mizu No Mi! Luffy, you're body's now made of rubber, and Flare you can transform into and control water! Worst of all, both of you can't swim anymore!" Shanks informed us._

"_EH?!" Luffy and I freaked out. _

"_YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!" Luffy yelled._

"_BAKA!" Shanks yelled._

* * *

_Makino and I were running towards the mayor's place._

"_Mayor! You've gotta help!" I said._

"_What's going on?" he asked._

"_It's Luffy! He's been kidnapped by these mountain bandits!" Makino told him._

_Within minutes we made it to where Luffy was. There, I saw him, with a little blood on his face, being held down with the leader of those guy's foot. I clenched my fist, trying to hold myself back as hard as I could, but it just happened, and I tried charging in, but Makino held me back._

"_Please let the child go!" the mayor pleaded. "I don't know what he did, but I'm willing to pay."_

"_Hmm, seems the elderly have some common sense, but its too late this kid already pissed me off," the bandit said._

"_I was wondering why no one came to greet us at the harbor," Makino, the mayor, and I turned around and saw Shanks!_

"_Hey, so its the bandits from yesterday. Luffy, what's wrong? I thought you said your punch was as strong as a pistol?" he asked Luffy._

_Luffy clenched his fist. "SHUT UP!"_

"_Come any closer and you'll get it, coward!" a bandit put a gun to Shanks' head._

"_Well, since you pulled out your gun, do you wanna fight?" he asked the bandit. _

"_What did you say?" the bandit asked him._

"_I'm saying it's not safe to point guns at people," Shanks pointed to the gun._

_Then, Lucky shot the bandit from the side._

"_THAT WAS DIRTY!" the bandits yelled._

"_Dirty?" Benn, the first mate, said sarcastically. "We're pirates not saints."_

"_Shut up!" one of the bandits yelled. "This is none of your business!"_

"_Listen well, bandits," Shanks started. "You can whip food or sake at me. Heck, even spit at me and I'll laugh it off. But, for any reason. NO ONE HURTS A FRIEND OF MINE!" _

_Seeing that Shanks has this under control made myself calm down and Makino let go of me._

"_'No one hurts a friend of mine'?" the bandit laughed. "You think that you pirates, who float around on a ship all day have the right to challenge us? We'll destroy you!" _

"_GO TO HELL!" the rest of the bandits charged at them._

"_I'll take care of these guys," Benn told Shanks and grabbed his gun._

_One of the guys came at him with a sword, Benn dodged it and put his cigarette in the guy's eye. _

_When the rest of the bandits came, he shot them all down._

"_Whoa," I muttered. "So cool!"  
_

"_Awesome!" I heard Luffy mutter._

"_Wait! It was the kid who messed with us in the first place!" the leader said._

"_Doesn't matter. You have a bounty on your head, remember?" Shanks told him._

_Then, the leader set off a smoke bomb. _

_I felt a tug on my shirt, and got pulled away, along with Luffy._

"_Let go of us, dammit!" we yelled._

_Next thing we knew, we were on a boat._

"_Hahaha!" the bandit laughed. "Who would've thought that a bandit would escape by boat!"_

_I gave a dark look towards him._

"_GO TO HELL!" Luffy yelled and tried to punch the guy._

_I found it as an open chance. So, I roundhouse kicked the guy right on the face._

"_You damned brats," he muttered and threw us overboard._

_**Eh, I c-can't move...It's like my body...! Aww, man! What Shanks said was true! I can't even breathe... **_

_I looked up and saw the local Sea King! It ate that guy, and we're next! Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

_All of a sudden, Shanks got a hold of us!_

"_Shanks...!" Luffy and I yelled._

_Shanks gave a death glare to the Sea King. "Get lost..."_

_The Sea King got scared and ran off._

_Luffy and I started crying._

"_Thanks, Luffy," Shanks started. "Makino told us everything," he noticed that we were crying. "Oh, come on guys! Real pirates don't cry!"_

"_But.." Luffy started._

"_Shanks..." I added._

"_YOUR ARM!" we yelled out in unison._

"_Don't worry, guys, it's just an arm," he told us. "As long as you two are alive."_

_Luffy and I cried._

* * *

"_Are you guys really leaving this time?" I asked._

"_Yep," Shanks answered. "We've been using this island as our base for a year now, it's about time we moved on. Are you guys upset?"_

"_Yeah," Luffy answered sadly._

"_Yep," I said sadly._

"_But," Luffy started. "I won't force you to take us along anymore. 'Cause Flare and I are gonna become pirates by ourselves!"  
_

_Shanks stuck his tongue out. "You guys will never make it."_

"_YES WE WILL!" Luffy yelled. "WE'LL GATHER THE STRONGEST CREW EVER!"_

"_We're gonna shoot for the biggest treasure there is!" I told Shanks._

"_AND BECOME KING AND QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy finished._

"_Since you guys wanna be better than us," Shanks took his straw hat and put it on Luffy's head. "Here, take this. This hat is my favorite, you know. When you two become great pirates, give this hat back to me, got it?"_

_We nodded. "You bet it, Shanks."_

_Shanks turned to me. "Hey Flare, make sure he doesn't mess the hat up."_

_Luffy looked offended. "HEY!"_

_I laughed. "Okay."_

_As Shanks was walking towards his ship, I heard him mutter something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying._

_When he got on the ship, they raised the anchor and hoisted the flag. Next thing we knew, they were gone._

_ *Flashback End*_

* * *

"Hey, do you guys see a bird too?" Zoro asked while he was looking up.

"Eh?" Luffy and I looked up and saw a giant pink bird.

I looked over to Luffy. "You know what that means."

Luffy's eyes widened. "FOOD!" Luffy started stretching. "GOMU-GOMU ROCKET!" He flew up to try and kill the bird, but got caught in its beak and it started to fly away.

"Dammit, Luffy!" Zoro started paddling as fast as he could.

"HEY! HELP US! MEN OVERBOARD!" we turned and saw some guys stranded in the ocean.

"Aw, man, now's not the time for this!" Zoro muttered. "Hey! You guys will have to jump, 'cause I can't stop this thing!"

"Eh?" the guys freaked when the boat collided with them as they jumped on board.

Then, they held up their sabers. "All right, this ship is now property of Buggy the Clown!"

Zoro and I gave a glare and thrashed them.

"Oh, sorry! We didn't know the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro was here!" they said as they paddled the boat for us.

"Hmm," I started thinking.

"Hey, what's up?" Zoro asked me.

"That name, Buggy, I can't help but say I've heard it somewhere before. But where..." I started trailing off into my thoughts as we tried catching up with the bird that we lost sight of.

* * *

_**[A/N: Well, this is it! Anyway, time to reply to reviews:**_

_**VirajPatel: Here's a list of the couples I'm planning on putting in this fic:**_

_**LuNa (this is the second main couple)**_

_**Ace/a different OC (I've had this in my head for a while)**_

_**I'm also planning on putting my own version of Luffy and Flare's mom, too. **_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!]**_


	4. Buggy, the Clown Pirate

"Hey, Zoro, check it out!" I pointed to an island in the distance. "That island is in the same direction the bird went! Do you think that it landed there?"

Zoro looked over to the guys who were rowing the boat for us. "Hey, get us over that island."

"Yes sir!" they said, half-terrified, and paddled as fast as they could so they won't get another trashing.

* * *

We managed to get to the island in half the time it would normally take.

I looked around the island town and found that nobody was there. "Huh, that's strange. I wonder where everyone is..." I scratched my head.

"Right now we should be more focused on finding Luffy," Zoro told me.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should probably check the town square, since that's usually the first place he goes when he's in a town," I said and we headed to the square.

And the first sight we saw was Luffy in a cage, and a girl with orange-blonde hair about to be attacked by a bunch of pirates.

I looked over to Zoro. "You go ahead and save that girl. I'll go get Luffy."

Zoro nodded and did what he was told. I ran over to Luffy.

"Ah, Zoro, Flare! You guys came!" Luffy said.

I sighed. "You're such an idiot, Luffy..."

"What are you doing in a cage, Luffy? Seriously, Flare and I just leave you for about an hour, and you managed to get yourself in so much trouble, baka," Zoro told him.

"That's Luffy for ya," I said with a shrug.

"Eh, Zoro?" I heard the pirates mutter. "You mean the pirate hunter Zoro? Why is he talking with the thief?"

"So, you're pirate hunter Zoro," the clown guy (who I guessed was the captain 'cause of the hat he was wearing) said. "Are you aiming for my head?"

"I have no interest in that anymore," Zoro replied. "I'm no longer a pirate hunter, I quit."

"But I have some interest, if I kill you, my name will become more famous," the clown muttered.

"Get 'em, Captain Buggy!" the pirates yelled. _So this guy's Buggy..._

Buggy charged at Zoro with daggers, but Zoro cut him into pieces.

"Huh, so this guy's weak," Luffy crossed his arms.

The pirates started laughing. I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell is going on? Their captain died, but they're laughing..._

Zoro went over to the cage. "Looks like we need a key. I can't cut through these bars."

"Yeah," I muttered.

Just then, I noticed something coming towards Zoro.

"Zoro, watch out!" I yelled, but it was too late, Zoro had gotten stabbed and fell to the ground. I clenched my fist and looked over to Buggy. He was in one piece! _Dammit! We're dealing with a Devil Fruit user! _

"The Bara Bara No Mi is the fruit I ate!" Buggy yelled. "That means even though you cut me, I can still live!"

I tried holding myself back, but I snapped and instantly punched him in the face. He went flying, and he was covered in blood from his mouth.

"YOU DESERVED THAT, YOU BIG NOSE!" Luffy yelled. "THAT WAS DIRTY!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL BIG NOSE?!" Buggy yelled and chucked a knife towards Luffy.

"Luffy!" Zoro and I yelled, but Luffy caught the knife with his mouth.

"I swear," Luffy started. "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Oho, take me down?" Buggy said. "Puahahahaha! You're gonna take me down? You're hilarious! You four are gonna die on the spot now!"

"Everything's finished," the girl with orange-blonde hair said. "We're dead."

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro looked at him, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Run away!"

"Hey, your friend came here to save you, yet you're telling him to run away?" Buggy asked.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Baka! Do you think I'm gonna let you go, Roronoa Zoro?" Buggy yelled. "Bara Bara Cannon!"

While Buggy was using his severed hands that were holding knives to try to get a hit at Zoro, meanwhile Zoro was tipping the cannon to the other direction, which was directly towards Buggy.

"AAH! IT'S POINTED AT ME!" he yelled.

"Oi, I need a light," Zoro told us.

"Ah.." the girl hurriedly lit the cannon.

"DUCK!" the pirates yelled, but it was a little too late.

"This is a good time to go," Zoro said and turned to the girl. "Who are you, anyways?"

"I...I'm a thief," she answered.

"That kid," Luffy started. "Is our navigator."

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" she yelled. "You're still on about that?! If you have time to say stuff like that, then how about you think about a way to get yourself out of that cage!"

"Hey, that's a good idea," Luffy said. "I'll do that."

She looked at him like he was a hopeless case.

"No, it's okay," Zoro said. "You just stay in the cage!"

He started to lift the cage.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" I yelled. "You'll just make your injury worse, Zoro!"

"I can take care of myself!" he insisted.

I sighed. "I guess there's no way to get to you, is there?"

Once Zoro started moving, we took off with the cage.

"I guess even lowly pirates can still rescue friends," I heard the girl mutter in the distance.

* * *

After a while, he stopped in front of a pet food shop and collapsed.

"You sure you don't want me to help you carry this damn cage?" I asked him while jabbing my thumb towards the steel cage.

"Nah," he answered and sat against a pole.

Meanwhile, Luffy's attention was focused on the dog in front of the store. "Doggie," he said and rolled the cage towards it.

"Do you guys think this dog is frozen?" he asked us.

I shrugged my shoulders. "How should I know? It's probably a statue since it isn't moving."

"I don't care if sits there forever," Zoro replied.

"I wonder if it's dead..." Luffy poked the dog and it jumped and bit him!

I started laughing hysterically. _Ah, the things Luffy gets himself into._

"STOP GOOFING AROUND, LUFFY!" Zoro yelled at him, while I continued to laugh.

"Ow, ouch! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Luffy shouted frantically trying to get the dog off of him. The dog finally let go of him and just sat there on the ground again. "Phew."

My laughter died down and I took a seat next to Zoro.

"Hey!" we heard a voice and looked over to see who it was. It was the girl from before!

"Oh, it's our navigator," the three of us said in unison.

"Says who? I still haven't agreed!" she said and tossed a key by Luffy. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Haha! Thanks!" Luffy said.

"Arigatō," I said politely, unlike Luffy, who really was just being himself.

Just a little while afterward, the dog swallowed the key! All of our jaws dropped.

Luffy was the first person to react (probably because he was the one that was stuck in the cage). He strangled the dog, yelling at it to spit out the key.

"Hey! Stop that!" an old man yelled. "Leave Chouchou alone!"

"Chouchou?" the girl asked.

"Oh, sorry. Is this your dog?" I asked.

The man shook his head. "No, but he belonged to a friend of mine," he noticed Zoro's wound and was shocked. "What happened?! Did those pirates do this?"

We nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"How's Zoro going to be?" Luffy and I asked him.

"He'll be fine. I'm letting him sleep in my house for the time being. He just insisted that he'd sleep the wound off even though there's a doctor at the shelter," the man, who we found out was the village chief, answered.

I sighed. "Well, at least we know he's gonna be okay." _Honestly, he's so stubborn. _

"Hey, what's this dog doing here?" Luffy asked.

"Chouchou here is guarding this store," the chief answered. "I just came to give him some food."

"Ah! Now that I'm looking carefully I see that it is a store...huh, a pet food store," the girl, Nami, muttered. "But why is he guarding the store? Isn't his owner going to do something? His owner is at the shelter right now, right?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the chief said. "His master already left to the next world because of a sickness. Three months ago he was hospitalized and he told Chouchou to look after the store while he's at the hospital."

"So, could it be that the dog is still waiting for his master to return?" Nami asked.

"That's what all of the villagers think, but I see this situation in a different light. I think that Chouchou knows his master has gone on to the next world, but is still guarding this place because he treasures it."

"I see," I muttered. "So this store is a treasure to this dog..."

"ROOOAAAARRR!" we heard something in the distance roar. I couldn't make it out very well, but it sounded a lot like a lion's roar.

"W-what's that?!" Nami asked, terrified.

"It's beast tamer Mohji!" the chief answered.

"RUN AWAY!" the chief and Nami ran behind a building, leaving Luffy and I to deal with the weirdo in front of us.

* * *

_**[A/N: Well, I decided to not include the fight between Luffy and Mohji in this episode 'cause I got lazy and wanted to update this chapter as fast as I can. Hope I didn't leave anything out here for the episodes I put in here (4-6). If I did, then go ahead and tell me so I can fix it.]**_


	5. Desperate Situation! Luffy vs Mohji!

Well, I can't exactly tell you that the feeling I have right now is good. Really and truly, the feeling I have is pain. Heck, I was smashed into some buildings by a lion, along with Luffy. But he won't even feel it 'cause of that damn Devil Fruit power he has. Well, at least the scars will heal once I transform into my Logia form.

I managed to stand up. "Man, that hurt," I muttered and looked over to Luffy, who wasn't damaged one bit by that attack, unlike me, covered in blood and all.

Then, the chief and Nami ran over to where we were.

"You two are actually alive?!" the chief exclaimed.

"How the hell did the two of you manage to survive?!" Nami asked us.

Luffy and I just raised an eyebrow. "Can't we be alive?"

Nami turned to Luffy. "You smashed a hole through a house, yet you're perfectly fine, which is weird too!"

"I don't care if it's weird," Luffy stated.

"What purpose do you have fighting with those pirates?" the chief asked us.

"I just chose our goal a moment ago!" Luffy started. "It's getting a Grand Line map and a navigator!"

"I'm gonna check on Zoro, since that fur-cap guy is looking for him," Luffy said as he started walking off.

"You idiot! You might get eaten by that lion!" the chief warned us.

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "Luffy's strong, he can take care of himself."

The chief's jaw dropped at my response. I ignored him and went over to where Luffy was. There I caught a sight of something awful. The pet store, more importantly, Chouchou's treasure, was being burnt to a crisp. I felt two things at that moment: rage and hate. Rage, because that store was the last connection the dog had to his master. I felt hate towards the guy that did this, that Mohji dude. I glanced over to Luffy. He had that same expression written on his face, and since I'm the injured one, he's the person whose got to take action for this. He glanced over to me. I replied with a nod, and he left to find the bastard, Mohji.

Meanwhile, I transformed my arms into water and shot water at the flames. Once I put them out, the dog looked over to me and back at the store, which was reduced to nothing.

I sat down next to it. "Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. But right now, my bro, Luffy is about to beat the shit out of the guy that did this."

The dog gave a soft bark'. I just smiled and patted the dog's head.

Nami and the chief came up to where I was, but they stayed wary of me.

"Just...what _are_ you?" Nami asked me.

I gave a small smile. "Well, I ate the Mizu-Mizu No Mi. So, I'm technically a water girl."

"Mizu-Mizu No Mi? As in... an Akuma No Mi?" she questioned.

"Yep," I said, stood up, and starting walking away from them. "I'm gonna ahead and check on Luffy."

When I got to where Luffy was, the first thing I saw was him punching that Mohji bastard in the face. I smiled. He finally got a taste of his own medicine. Luffy and I shared the same look on our faces when that bastard ran off.

* * *

We returned to where the pet store originally was.

Nami glared at us. "Oho, the pirates are still alive. I thought you two would've been finished off by that lion by now."

"Hey, what are you saying?" the chief asked.

"Before you and your pirate pals come raid this village, why don't you just go to hell!" she yelled as the chief held her back.

"Can't you stop?" he asked her.

"You think that you can beat me?" Luffy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay, so you wanna fight, huh?! Stupid pirate!" she yelled at Luffy.

"Will you just stop it! Why are you two being like this?!" the chief asked.

Luffy bent over and gave the dog the last box of food. "That's the only thing we could bring back!" he started. "The rest of it was eaten up if you can believe me! It was admirable. You fought well, even though I couldn't see it!"

The dog grabbed the bag with his mouth and started walking off. When it reach a considerable distance from us, it dropped the bag and barked.

Luffy nodded at it. "Yeah, you get stronger too!"

I gave a smile and glanced over to where Nami was. The chief had let go of her and she looked kinda happy.

"Sorry for yelling at you guys earlier," she said apologetically.

"It's alright," Luffy replied.. "You lost someone important to you because of pirates. You've been through a lot, haven't you? You don't need to say anything."

Nami passed him a small smile.

"I can't stand it anymore!" the chief yelled. "It's just so miserable! Chouchou and you youngsters fighting like this! But why is it that I, the village chief, can only watch our village being trampled!"

"Calm down chief!" Nami told him.

The chief turned to Luffy. "There are some fights a man can't back down from, right, kid?"

Luffy nodded. "That's right, ossan!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Forty years ago!" the chief began. "This place was just a barren wasteland! From there we built everything as a fresh start. 'Let's build our village here, and forget about the last one that was destroyed by pirates...' we said. At first it was tiny, and had merely a few small houses. But the population increased little by little, and we built more houses and stores and tried our very best!" the chief now look really proud. "This place has grown into a successful harbor town! This place was made by the old people! It's a village we all made! This village and its people are my treasure! What kind of chief doesn't protect his own village? I'm going to fight!"

"FIRE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL!" we heard a loud voice followed by a cannon shooting into a row of houses.

"Even my house!" the chief yelled.

"Ah...!Zoro was sleeping in there!" Luffy and I yelled.

"Is he dead?!" the chief asked. "The kid with the waistband...?"

Luffy seemed to have noticed something. "Huh...?"

Zoro had managed to live from that cannonball! I sighed with relief.

"That was some bad way to wake me up," he muttered.

"You're alive!" Luffy yelled.

"And just how is it that you survived?" Nami asked him.

"...! It feels as if my heart is being scraped out," the chief muttered.

"Chief!" Nami said.

"Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over us again?!" he asked. "For a 'clown guy' who suddenly pops out...He has absolutely no right to trample all over our forty years! I am the chief! I won't leave and let this village be treated this way!" he started going in the direction Buggy was. "I'm going to fight!"

Nami grabbed him by the arm. "W-wait a minute, chief!"

"Let go of me, kid!" he told her.

"Those people are dangerous! What's the point in going?! This is just reckless!" she yelled.

The chief turned to us. "I know it's reckless!"

Nami loosened her grip and the chief managed to get free. He started to dart over there again. "Just you wait, Buggy the Clown!" he yelled.

* * *

_**[A/N: Again, this is an unusually short chapter due to the fact that I wanted to update as soon as possible, you know, with school cutting down on my time and mid-terms slowly creeping towards me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!]**_


	6. Zoro and Flare vs Cabaji and Kenji!

"The chief...he was crying," Nami muttered.

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked. "I didn't notice."

"For some reason, this is starting to feel more fun," Zoro said.

Luffy and I laughed. "Agreed."

"How can you guys still laugh?!" Nami asked us.

"Don't worry! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!" Luffy said.

"Where the hell does all that confidence come from?!" she yelled.

"Our destination is the Grand Line! Now we're gonna steal that map again!" Luffy started. "Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure..."

"I'm not going to become a pirate," Nami answered. "Rather than 'partners' let's just say that we're 'cooperating'. Helping each other achieve our common goals!"

Zoro started walking towards us.

"Oh, so you're coming, too?" I asked. "You know, you shouldn't, with that injury of yours."

"It's all healed," he answered, trying his black bandanna around his head.

"Yeah right," Nami and I muttered.

"More importantly, my name suffered an injury since all I did in that last fight was get hurt," he said. "Should we go?"

"Men and your pride," I muttered. "It completely blocks out all of your reasoning."

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, let's go."

"I dumbfounded," Nami said. "Are they always like this?"

I nodded. "Yep. Everyday 24/7."

* * *

When we arrived at the scene, the chief was being strangled by one of Buggy's severed arms. I looked over to Luffy, who got in between the chief and Buggy's arm.

"That straw hat!" Buggy yelled.

"I've kept my promise," Luffy started. "I've come to beat you!"

"So you came without a single trace of fear behind your own will!" Buggy yelled. "You morons! YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!"

"Listen," Nami told Zoro and I. "I don't care whether you fight or not. I'm just here for the treasure."

"Yeah, we know," the two of us answered.

"All of you," the chief told us. "What did you come back for? You four just stay out of this! This is my war! I'm the one who must protect this village don't inter-" but the chief was cut of by Luffy who straight out knocked him out cold. Everyone, but Zoro and I, was surprised.

"What...?!" Nami exclaimed. "You...You idiot! What the hell was that for?! Why did you do that to the chief?!"

"'Cause he would just get in the way," Luffy stated.

"That was smart thinking," Zoro said. "If you had left him alone, without a doubt, he would've charged recklessly. It's just safer for him to be unconscious."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING UNNECESSARY!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

Luffy turned to Buggy. "Hey you, huge, red, ugly...BIG NOSE!"

Everyone went into shock.

"Not good...Not good," I muttered.

"FIRE THE SPECIAL BUGGY CANNONBALL!" Buggy yelled.

The cannon was fired and the cannonball was coming towards us.

I felt a small tug on my shirt. I turned around to see Zoro was the one that had pulled me out of the way.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he replied.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed you idiot?!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy! Dodge it!" Zoro yelled.

I smirked. "Luffy, you know what to do!"

"Do you think because of a cannonball, that I'll move a single inch?" Luffy asked Buggy. Luffy started sucking in air. "Gomu-Gomu no... Balloon!" he deflected the cannonball by inflating himself.

"IT BOUNCED BACK!" some of the guys with Buggy yelled.

"Should have said something sooner," Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Yeah! Their number decreased! Should we start?" Luffy asked us.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Nami yelled.

"So much for blowing us..." I heard Zoro mutter.

* * *

"Explain yourself!" Nami demanded. "From the moment you fought the lion and came back alive! I mean, even Flare was harmed! This isn't humanly possible!"

Zoro looked over to me. "So that's how you got injured..."

"How did you swell up like a FREAKING balloon?!" I heard Nami yell and glanced back over to where Luffy and Nami were "arguing" so to speak.

"Gomu-Gomu no Balloon?" Luffy said stupidly.

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR THE NAME!" Nami yelled.

"GYHAHAHAHAHA!" we heard a laugh and turned around. It was Buggy and two other guys. They used two of their nakama and the lion as shields. I clenched my fists. Why did they treat their own nakama this way? I really don't understand. Maybe the power got to their heads or something. But, that's still no excuse for using your own nakama as your shield.

"Sir!" we all looked back and saw that Mohji bastard. "That kid with the straw hat! He also has a Devil Fruit power! He's a rubber man!"

Nami turned to Luffy. "Rubber man?"

Luffy stretched his cheeks. "Yeah, wanna see?"

"Mohji," Buggy grabbed that guy. "If you already knew that," he flung him towards us. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!"

"BUT I DID!" Mohji yelled.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Luffy kicked the incoming Mohji into a building. "The fight has begun!"

"Buggy's pirates Second Mate and Third Commander!" the the two other guys said.

"Cabaji!" the guy with straight black hair, half of it was slicked back yelled. "'The Acrobat'!"

"And Kenji!" the other guy with wild blue-green colored hair (probably dyed too)yelled. "'The Assassin'!"

Cabaji came at Luffy with a sword. Zoro came in and blocked the sword. "If it's swords, then I'm in."

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro," was the last thing I heard from Cabaji.

I walked up to Kenji and cracked my knuckles. "Guess I'm fighting you."

He smirked. "Guess so, red bandanna."

He swung a punch at me. I back-flipped and landed on my feet. I stumbled forward a little. "Need to work on that." Kenji charged towards me. I turned my fist into water and struck him in the stomach. "Mizu-Mizu no... Vampire Fist!" I sucked out some of his blood from his stomach. He stumbled backwards.

"J-just...what are you?" he asked me, clenching his stomach.

"I ate the Mizu-Mizu No Mi. Which means I'm a water girl. I can transform into water and control anything made of water," I answered.

"Another Devil Fruit user, huh," he muttered. "Guess that means I won't go easy on you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Easy?"

A sly smile came on Kenji's face. He ran up towards me. Right before he struck me, I unsheathed my katana and blocked the attack. He tried to strike me in the neck with a dagger. Guess they don't call him 'The Assassin' for nothing.

I pushed my katana towards him, causing him to stumble back again. I used my Devil Fruit power to surround my sword with over a thousand pounds of water pressure. "Thousand Pound Slash!" I slashed Kenji's chest, but I managed to not pierce his heart.

"Damn...Dammit, bitch," he muttered. He flung something towards me. It was too quick for me to react. I pulled whatever he flung at me from my right arm. A dagger. I clenched my arm and flinched. Man, that hurt, and that was my main arm, too. The injuries I got from that lion plus this arm injury, not so good. I'm tried to keep calm during this fight so I won't lose so much blood.

I sheathed my katana. Kenji charged towards me and threw something towards me. A thin dagger. I dodged it and noticed something. A string was attached to it! "Oh sh-" I was cut off by the explosion that opened up my arm wound even more! I clenched my arm. God, this was painful.

"FLARE!" I heard Luffy yell. Hearing how in panic he was made me flinch. He shouldn't worry about me. I'm strong enough to take on this guy, even without my main arm. This guy was just third best. I'm just as strong as Zoro and Luffy for crying out loud!

I looked over to Kenji. It seems like the wound I gave him made him lose a lot of blood. He looked like he was close enough to faint. Guess I have to say the same thing to myself. "How shameful," I muttered. "A warrior, falling for such a trick as that."

"An assassin has many ways to kill," Kenji said. "In case our first method is foiled."

"I see," I said. Now was my only chance. I had to strike him down, or wait. He could lose so much blood and pass out. That was the safer way to go. I mean, I might accidentally kill the guy. So, I decided to play pacifist. But, I have to try and not startle myself. I'm still on the brink of losing passing out from blood loss.

As Kenji tried to strike me down, I dodged every move he made carefully, blocking a few of the unexpected attacks. "Why aren't you trying to attack me?" he asked.

"I have my reasons," I answered, dodging another attack.

After a while, the blood loss got to him and he passed out. I believe his last wods before passing out were, "Damn you…red bandanna," or something along the lines of that.

"KENJI!" Buggy yelled. Seems he doesn't like us beating his First Mate and Third Commander one bit. Let's see how he'll react to his Second Mate getting beaten up.

I looked over to where Zoro was fighting Cabaji. Seems like this fight's not over.

"To anyone who calls himself a swordsman," Zoro said. "I won't allow myself to lose even once to him!"

"Oho, you got a strong determination there...But don't worry, fighting me with such a serious injury, you can use that as an excuse when I beat you," Cabaji told him.

"Nonsense!" Zoro yelled. "With this sort of injury, if I lose against the likes you, my future carries an obvious fate..."

"You asshole!" Cabaji yelled.

"Hey!" Nami grabbed Luffy's shoulder. "Behind the destroyed pub there's a warehouse. Their treasure is there. And the Grand Line map is probably still with Buggy. Since the pirates are still unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there, and after I get his treasure, I'll make my escape. Since whether or not you guys win this fight has nothing to do with me! But if you guys are still alive, lets 'cooperate' again!" she started leaving. "I wish you guys a good fight!"

"Okay, thanks!" Luffy called out.

I turned over back to the fight between Zoro and Cabaji.

"Take this!" Cabaji yelled. "Acrobat technique! 'One Hundred Tops Typhoon'!" Cabaji flung a whole lot of tops at Zoro. "Acrobat technique! 'Wall riding'!"

Zoro started blocking all the tops that were coming towards him. Meanwhile, Cabaji was fling off the wall, still on that damn unicycle of his.

"Acrobat technique! 'Midsummer firecrackers'!" he yelled out and pointed his sword directly down. "Direct stab!"

Buggy detatched one of his hands. "Ground Runer 'Bara-Bara Cannon'!" the hand was coming towards Zoro. "Cabaji! I'll grab him in place, so you can finish him off!"

"Yes, captain!" Cabaji said.

"That bastard!" Zoro yelled.

I looked over to Luffy, who was coming towards the detached hand. He stomped right on it! I smirked. Man, Buggy should have known better than to do that. Luffy and I barely show any mercy against people who intervene in other people's fights.

"Gah!" Buggy shrieked. "IT HURTS!"

"Luffy!" Zoro called out.

"Don't interfere with Zoro's fight!" Luffy yelled.

I cracked my knuckles. "If you wanna fight, then pick one of us!"

"You assholes," Buggy muttered.

"Even without the captain's help finishing you off will be a piece of cake!" Cabaji said while falling down.

Zoro managed to dodge Cabaji's sword.

"Stop now," he told Cabaji. "I'm tired."

Cabaji laughed. "You're tired? Are you getting anemia?" he asked. "You've finally given up. Well I suppose it was obvious," he continued. "I mean, it's a substantial effort you make to just stand up."

Zoro knocked Cabaji right out of his unicycle.

"I meant I'm tired of facing an opponent," Zoro said. "Who has such pitiful skills!"

Cabaji charged at him. "Then let me finish you off now with my real sword skills!"

Zoro started doing a technique. "Oni.." Luffy and I seemed to be more interested in this by now. "Giri!" He slashed Cabaji in the chest, leaving three slash scars. _Wait…Does he mean "Oni Giri" as in, Demon Slash…or "Onigiri" as in, rice ball? _I thought silently to myself.

"Dammit!" Buggy yelled. "Even Cabaji!"

"Damn it all!" Cabaji yelled. "The East Blue's best pirates beaten by the likes of these common theives! How shameful!"

Zoro started taking off his bandanna. "Not a common thief...But a pirate!" he fell to the ground.

"Luffy, Flare," we turned to Zoro. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Yeah, you sleep," Luffy said. "I'm gonna finish this guy off!"

* * *

_**[A/N: Well, here's the end of Chapter 6! I decided to make my own character for Buggy's crew to give Flare a good fight. I mean, I really don't want her to be one of those weak characters that stand around in the sidelines (no offense to anyone). I just feel that it's better to give her some separate fights so I can give her more of a separate style from Luffy, fighting wise. Speaking of which, some people may wonder why I didn't put Mizu-Mizu at the beginning of her technique "Thousand Pound Slash". That's just because I feel that some moves might not just sound right with it, so she'll just alternate with it.]**_


	7. The Devil's Fruit

"You mean you guys are pirates?!" Buggy asked us.

"Yeah! Hand over the Grand Line map!" Luffy said.

"So that was your goal! That place isn't exactly some place where some nameless pirates like you guys can go as you please!" he told us. "So what are you guys planning to do there? You wanna go have a sightseeing tour or something?!"

"We're gonna be the Pirate King and Queen," Luffy and I answered.

Buggy had a weird expression before looking angry. "Don't kid around! You idiotic fool! You two becoming Pirate King and Queen? Then I'm a god!"

"A pretty lame god if you ask me!" I retorted. Luffy chuckled.

"Listen here," Buggy started, completely ignoring my comment. "The one who will get his hands on all of the treasure in the world will be me! Don't even dream about it!"

"Shut up!" Luffy told him. "You're being too loud, baka!"

"Gyahahahaha! Watch your mouth rubber kid!" Buggy warned him. "You know…seeing that straw hat reminds me of a guy I once knew…That annoying red-haired guy!"

"Red-haired?!" Luffy and I yelled. "Do you know Shanks?!"

"Yeah, I know him, but why you two care?" Buggy asked us.

"Do you know where he is?" Luffy asked.

"Where…? Well, if I know, then I know, but if I don't, then I could not know anything at all!" Buggy answered. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked. "Are you an idiot?"

"WHADDYA MEAN AN 'IDIOT'?!" Buggy yelled. "I'm saying that I'm not a nice enough guy to tell you the information that you want to know. Even if it's your last wish before you die…"

Luffy got into his fighting stance. "Then let me make you say it by force!"

"Gyahahahaha!" Buggy laughed. "Before you hear it…you and your friends are going to be dead." Buggy stomped his foot and a knife popped out from the tip of his shoes. "Even though you're rubber, there are some things that won't bounce off of you."

"Yeah, that's right," Luffy nodded.

"Bara-Bara," Buggy started spinning his lower half. "Windmill!" he swung it towards Luffy, because of the knives on the edge of his shoes. Luffy jumped and dodged it.

"Moving here and there in the air…" Buggy said. "Is most likely impossible!" He chucked a bunch of knives towards Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy asked and grabbed a pole, and pulled himself towards it, successfully dodging Buggy's attack.

"So you can do things like that! How interesting!" Buggy told him.

"You're an interesting person too," Luffy said as he was getting ready for his attack. "Gomu-Gomu no…Pistol!"

Buggy dodged it. "It's an interesting ability, but," he pulled out two knives. _Seriously, where does he get those knives? _I thought to myself as I clenched my arm from the pain. Right now, I'm too weak to even transform into my Logia form, so I'm basically just waiting this whole thing out… "It's full of weaknesses!" he continued, "I'll tear it to shreds!"

Luffy grabbed the edge of a window. "Gomu-Gomu no…"

"Huh?" Buggy looked confused.

"Scythe!" he came flying towards Buggy.

"Bara-Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy yelled, while popping his head off to avoid Luffy's attack.

"Gyahahahaha!" Buggy laughed when he put his head back on his body. "You're not that much of a threat, Gomu-Gomu kid…"

Luffy sat up straight when he came out of the rubble, and he looked pissed. "Damn, separating into sections!" He put his hat back on and stood up.

"Did…did you just see that?" I heard some muttering over where Buggy's supposedly unconscious crewmembers were. I ignored it after a while and sat down, hoping for this fight to get even more interesting.

"Bara-Bara Cannon!" Buggy separated his arm and sent it flying towards Luffy.

Luffy grabbed it just before it reached his face with the knives in it. He was definitely struggling to keep it away.

"Separate!" Buggy detached the part if the arm Luffy held onto. That led his hand to scrape Luffy's face, covering one side in blood. He flipped backwards and landed sitting down on the rubble.

"You…" he started, looking all too pissed. "You bastard..."

"What?" Buggy asked. "You're pissed that your face is scarred?"

"How dare you mess up…THIS HAT!" Luffy yelled, seemingly pissed.

"This clown's in for it," I muttered softly.

"What?" Buggy seemed confused.

"THIS HAT IS MY TREASURE!" Luffy started. "AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES IT UP!"

"So…that hat is precious to you?" Buggy asked with an evil look in his eye.

"Yeah! You bastard!" Luffy yelled.

Suddenly, a knife was thrown at Luffy. As he was trying to dodge it, that hand came up behind him.

"LUFFY LOOK OUT!" I yelled. "BEHIND YOU!"

"If that hat is precious to you, then why don't you protect it properly?!" Buggy told him.

It was too late. The knives stuck into the hat that Shanks had given him ten years ago… Luffy and I gasped, and remember the words he told us when he gave it to him.

"_This hat is my favorite, you know. When you two become great pirates, give this hat back to me, got it?"_

Buggy had put his hand back on his arm, the hat skewered, like a kedaah…or kebab, I was never really sure how to say it.

Anyway, back to the fight. Luffy had a dark look on him. I face-palmed myself. "That clown's a dead man!" I said.

Luffy started charging towards Buggy. "THAT'S THE HAT I SWORE MYSELF TO WITH SHANKS!"

"What?" Buggy said. "This is Shanks's hat? I thought it looked familiar…" He dropped the hat. "Me and that guy used to be on the same pirate ship…"

'_That guy and __**I**_' I mentally corrected him.

"To rephrase that…he was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees," Buggy finished and spat on the hat.

"Shanks is a great man…you say that he was your comrade?" Luffy said as he started the Gomu-Gomu no Pistol.

"Bara-Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy yelled as Luffy's fist came closer to him. But, instead of hitting his head, Luffy punched him hard in the gut.

"DON'T COMPARE YOURSELF WITH HIM!" he yelled as he punched in deeper, sending Buggy flying. "Dammit, messing up my treasured hat like that! You even spat on it!" Luffy rubbed the saliva off the hat. "It's your own saliva!" he grabbed Buggy by his cheeks. "What you said about Shanks being your comrade…don't you dare repeat those words ever again!"

"Huh…even though I don't know how you guys knew Shanks…it's my own choice how I speak of him!" Buggy said. "Take this! Bara-Bara-"

"Stay still!" Luffy yelled and punched Buggy in the face.

Buggy stood up. "Throughout my whole life, even until today, there was not a single person who has made me madder than he did! That bastard he…he took a tremendous amount of treasure from me! I can't forgive him!"

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV…**_

_*Flashback, 26 years ago…*_

"_Ooh! They're fighting again!" a group of pirates had gathered on the deck of their ship. "Haha. Fight! Fight! Don't lose to each other!" _

"_It's the North Pole!" Buggy insisted._

"_No, it's the South Pole!" Shanks said. The two of them had grabbed each other by their shirts. _

"_You're still insisting on that, you baka?!" _

"_Of course! I'm telling you I'm right!"_

"_Enough is enough!" a younger-looking Rayleigh smacked both of them on the head. "You two always gonna fight or what?! I can't see whether the North Pole or the South is colder has to do with you! If you want to know so badly, go to both places and check for yourselves! Baka…" _

"_A vessel is coming from the northwest!" someone shouted. _

"_Okay! Attack! Let's start the action!" _

"_Looks like you're excited, Buggy," Shanks said, noticing Buggy's reaction to the ship._

"_A ship's the same thing as treasure! It's the most important thing to a pirate!" Buggy said._

"_Well, that's one thing…" Shanks told him._

"_It's not just one thing…it's everything!" Buggy yelled. "You're too nice for your own good. You and this ship's pirates don't treat treasure seriously enough! You don't know what a pirate really is!" _

_While everyone was fighting the enemies, Buggy had found something at the very back of the enemies' ship. "N-no way…This…! Sh-no…Ak-no way…T-t-trea…A treasure map! First time seeing one!" _

* * *

"_HAHAHA! Another delightful victory!" they all yelled._

"_Drink, drink to your heart's content!" someone yelled. "Tonight we celebrate!"_

"_Oi, Buggy," Shanks walked into the room Buggy was in. "Why don't you come and celebrate with everyone else? We found a weird treasure too!"_

"_Whaddya mean treasure…? I didn't do anything at all!" Buggy said worriedly, "I don't know anything!" _

_Shanks tilted his head to the side. "Huh? Whatcha talking about, Buggy?" _

"_Ya know, one day, we'll get off this ship," Buggy said, trying to change the subject._

"_Of course we will…" Shanks said. "If I have to get my own ship I'm planning to go around and see the world as a pirate, of course."_

_Buggy laughed. "Talking about absolute nonsense, as usual!" _

"_Oh yeah?!"_

"_I can understand and except your fighting skills," Buggy started. "But if it weren't for your crazy way of thinking, I really wouldn't mind taking you in as one of my nakama." _

"_Your nakama? Like I'd want to be!" Shanks said as he took in a gulp of his drink. "Because we think so differently we need to travel the path that each of us thinks that's best. That's what a pirate's life is like!"_

"_Heh, it's funny to hear things about pirates coming from your mouth... But if that does happen, then if we ever meet again on the seas…then we'll meet as enemies!" Buggy said._

"_Yep," Shanks said, "That's just another part of a pirate's life…"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Buggy asked him. "Hey, didn't you say something about a weird treasure?" _

"_Oh yeah! We got this thing called a 'Devil Fruit'," Shanks explained. "I once heard that the Devil Fruits are all the Sea-Devil's incarnations and if you eat it, then you'll get a special ability, but you won't be able to swim."_

"_Are you guys talking about that fruit we found on that ship?" a bright voice asked. The two looked over and saw a girl, about their age, maybe a little older, walking towards them. She had messy raven hair that went to her shoulders, black eyes, a red bandanna tied around her head._

"_Yeah, I was just telling Buggy about it, Akira-chan," Shanks told her. _

"_So, what are we gonna do with that fruit?" Buggy asked. _

"_The captain said whoever wants to eat it can have it," Shanks answered. _

"_Gyahahahaha! I don't wanna eat that sorta thing that'll make me end up unable to swim for the rest of my life!" Buggy said. _

"_Nii-chan is being unreasonable," Akira said. "He could always sell the fruit…"_

"_Yeah, since that odd fruit goes around for 100 million beri," Shanks agreed._

"_What some people would pay for…" Buggy muttered. "WAIT?! IS THAT TRUE? 100 MILLION BERI?!" he yelled._

_Akira and Shanks canted their heads to the side, "You didn't know?" they asked._

"_I'm surprised, Buggy-kun," Akira said. "Even people like Shanks-kun know the value of a Devil Fruit." _

"_B-but why?!" Buggy asked, wondering why someone would pay so much for a fruit like that._

_Shanks shrugged. "Who knows..."_

* * *

"_I, pirate trainee, Buggy," Buggy held up the Devil Fruit. "Will eat this Devil Fruit!"_

"_Haha! Being young is such a wonderful thing!" one person said. _

"_Good going, Buggy!" another said. "I have more respect for you now!"_

"_Yeah! Do it, Buggy!" Shanks yelled. _

_Buggy ate the Devil Fruit in one whole bite. _

"_OOH! He ate it!" _

"_So how is it Buggy? Do you feel any different?" one guy asked. _

"_No not really…" Buggy answered._

"_Was it a fake?" someone asked._

"_Well, the story of the Devil Fruit was a rumor from the start," another said._

* * *

"_Everything turned out as planned!" Buggy said, holding the map and Devil Fruit in his hands while on a small lifeboat attached to the ship. "I don't need to be a pirate trainee, I'm free! I'd better get off the ship before anyone notices!"_

"_Yo, Buggy, whatcha doing here?" someone asked. Buggy jumped and hid the Devil Fruit in his mouth before turning around to see who it was. And of course, it was Shanks. **W-what the hell? T-this idiot scared me half to death…**Buggy thought._

"_Gee, your face sure is a sight, Buggy," Shanks told him. "And don't steal too much food, the cook will get mad!" he said as he walked off. _

_**Phew, that was a close one, now I just gotta- **_

"_Oh yeah! Now that I think of it the captain just-"Buggy got shocked of Shanks's surprise entrance, and swallowed the Devil Fruit whole. _

"_Y-you…BASTARD!" Buggy grabbed Shanks's shirt. "I…I Ahhhh!"_

"_Huh? Buggy, what's that piece of paper?" Shanks pointed to the map floating off the ship._

"_AH! MY MAP!" Buggy yelled and jumped overboard._

"_Hey, Buggy!" Shanks called out. _

"_S-someone, SAVE ME!" Buggy yelled, drowning._

"_What's going on?" someone said. _

"_Yeah! Swimming is your specialty, Buggy!" another said. _

"_What's happening?" Shanks asked the nearest person, who happened to be Akira._

"_He's drowning, baka!" she yelled at him. Shanks instantly dove in after him. _

"_I'll save you, Buggy!" he called out._

_ *Flashback End*_

* * *

_**Flare's POV…** _

"So…I ate a fruit worth 100 million beri and became unable to swim! And I also missed that treasure lying at the seabed!" Buggy finished his story on why he hates Shanks.

"Oh, so Shanks saved your life," Luffy and I said.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT PART!" Buggy yelled. "Because of that idiot my life's plans were postponed for another three years!" he detached his upper half. "So that's why I promised myself that if I can't get anything under the sea then I'll settle for every treasure above it with this Devil Fruit power! Because of that, whoever touches my treasure, whoever that is, I never…"

Luffy and I looked over and saw Nami carrying a huge bag of treasure. "Ah!"

"LEAVE THEM ALIVE!" Buggy charged towards Nami.

"Eh?"

* * *

_**[A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 7! Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it ^^ Now, some may wonder why I changed it up a little on the flashback, by adding another OC, but all will be revealed in due time, 'kay? But if you do want to know a little more, go to my profile and check the area where I put all the info for my OCs. Now, I've got to go and work on Chapter 8! Bye!]**_


	8. A Thief's Philosophy

_**[A/N: FINALLY! AN UPDATE! *Starts singing choir music* I hope you guys like this one! I **__**loved**__** writing this!]**_

* * *

"PUT MY TREASURE DOWN!" Buggy yelled, flying towards Nami.

"Crap!" Nami muttered. "He noticed me!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME, NAMI?!" he continued ranting, "I'LL SEND YOU PAINFULLY TO THE NEXT WORLD!"

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU A SINGLE BERI!" Nami yelled at him.

"Gyahahahaha-" _**BAM! **_Buggy stopped laughing and had a weird facial expression. "Kuhck!"

"Huh?" Nami and I looked over and saw Luffy, who just kicked Buggy's bottom half right in the nuts!

"Man, that's gotta hurt," I muttered.

_**CLANG! **_Buggy fell face-flat into the ground, "D-damn, Gomu-Gomu kid! Dare to kick my bottom half!"

"Your opponent," Luffy said, "Is still me."

"I'm alive," Nami muttered, "All thanks to Luffy."

"Oi!" Luffy told Nami. "Put that treasure down and go somewhere safe! You're gonna get chased again otherwise!"

"Put the treasure down and go?!" Nami asked, "I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?!"

"Y-your treasure?!" Buggy asked.

"Of course!" Nami yelled, "Since I'm a pirate-treasure thief and I just stole from a pirate that makes this treasure mine!"

"Ah," Luffy smacked his fist on his palm in realization, "I see…"

"What nonsense!" Buggy yelled, "That treasure's mine! Do you think that if you steal it it's yours?! How the hell were you brought up?!"

"A lecture from a bad guy?" Nami asked, "Stop that nonsense…"

"What?!"

"I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate," Nami stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're prepared for this, aren't you Nami?" Buggy muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "Bara-Bara…" _**POP! **_All of Buggy's body parts separated into smaller pieces. "FESTVAL!" He started attacking Nami.

"What?!" Luffy and I yelled in shock.

_**WOOSH!**_ All of Buggy's body parts started to fly towards his head and towards Nami. "Dammit, there should be a limit to this Bara-Bara! There's no way I can fight him!"

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Buggy laughed, "See if you can protect your friend now!"

_**Tap, Tap, Tap. **_Luffy and I looked over to Buggy's feet, which were planted right on the ground. It was walking. "Huh? The feet can't fly?" we said, confused. Luffy realized what to do and grabbed the foot. "Gotcha! You foot!" he had that grin on his face. I giggled at the thought of what Luffy was gonna do. _Man, this is gonna be hilarious, _I thought, thinking of it to be a ridiculous way to stop Buggy.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Buggy yelled at Nami.

"I WON'T!" Nami yelled, clutching the bag of treasure and tried to outrun Buggy.

I stood up and walked over to where Luffy was, limping along the way. I took a seat right next to Luffy and looked towards him. "Shall we?" I asked.

Luffy nodded, "We will," he handed me Buggy's other foot and we started to tickle them.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! ST…STOP IT YOU! GYAHAHAA!" Buggy yelled.

"AHHHH!?" Nami yelled, slightly confused.

Luffy and I grinned, "How's this?" _**CRACK!**_ Luffy snapped Buggy's toes and I broke his ankle.

"AAAHHHH!" Buggy yelled in pain.

"Ack! What?!" Nami turned around to see what was going on.

"You're pretty tough," we muttered before Luffy pinched his foot.

"AHHHHHHH!" Buggy's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!"

Nami stopped running. "The one that's gotta stop…" she started to fling the bag towards Buggy. "Is YOU!" _**BAM! **_It hit Buggy in the face.

"Ooh!" Luffy noticed something. I looked over to him confused, but I looked over to Buggy.

"The treasure has been returned," he said. "Thank you, Nami."

"Huh…? Let go!" Nami protested, trying to pull away the treasure.

"Let go?" Buggy asked. "The one who should let go is you!"

Luffy instantly ran over to them.

"It's my treasure!" Buggy yelled, ready to stab Nami.

"It just told you that your opponent…" Luffy started. _**BAM!**_ He kicked Buggy in the face. "IS ME!" The treasure went flying everywhere. "Bulls-eye!" Luffy grinned. "That last kick was for the village chief!"

Nami turned to Luffy. "Thanks to you, I'm alive…"

"Hmm?" Luffy turned to Nami. "Don't worry about it."

I turned over to where Buggy was and looked over in front of him… "The map!" Luffy and I yelled.

"Ah! The treasure's scattered everywhere!" Nami yelled.

I went over to Luffy, who got the map. "We got the map!" he yelled. We started to walk over to wake Zoro up.

"Wait, Gomu-Gomu kid!" Buggy called.

We turned around. "Eh? You're still alive?"

"I'll kill you and your friends once and for all!" Buggy yelled. "Gather up, Bara-Bara parts!"

And then, Buggy became nothing more than a head with hands and feet sticking out of them. I tried to hold back my laughter and felt a sharp pain. I grabbed my arm. _Dammit! The bleeding's even worse now!_I thought silently.

* * *

_**[A/N: I'm reeeaaallllyyy sorry for the late update! T.T and with school starting again on Thursday I'm gonna be very busy until my D.C. trip. That's probably when I'll be writing. Yep, on a plane. Or maybe during spring break too… But I hope you guys enjoyed this one!]**_


End file.
